Colorless Memories
by Sugarkiss427
Summary: Molly Weasley never thoughtt that she would be taking her daughter to visit the matchmaker but her greatgrandmother has insisted. Ginny is going to have the time of her life and probably find the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Colorless Memories**

Molly Pruitt-Weasley sat very elegantly in the tea room of Pruitt Manor with her head held high and a gorgeous smile on her face. She was the eldest of six children but she rarely visited her parents home. When Molly Pruitt married Arthur Weasley her parents practically disowned her but Molly never once doubted the decision she made.

"Molly, do you remember when I you were about eight or so and I told you about my grandmother?"questioned Catherine Pruitt, who was the perfect pureblood wife and mother. She had been born into a pureblood family and still at the age of seventy-six held a prominent role in the pureblood society.

"Yes mother, she was the first female headmaster of Hogwarts," answered Molly in a voice that showed how she had been raised. Her children nor her husband ever saw this side of her but it was nothing she was ever ashamed of. Growing up she had the best clothes, the most amazing teachers, and was taught things that her children would never think about.

"Well a few weeks ago my grandmother passed away. She has been living in a nursing home in western England for the last 40 or so years. Yesterday afternoon a consultant of her late husband came to visit your father and I and she left something for someone. At first glance I thought that the package was meant for you but for the last 16 years or so I have been telling her about that fiery vixen of yours. I just didn't think that I should give her the package without consulting you for because you are still her mother."

"Mother, just hand me the package and I will see that Ginny receives it. I am hosting a family dinner this afternoon and would hate to keep my family waiting. You taught me punctuality and it would be quite rude to keep busy people waiting for something that you planned," said Molly moving to get up from her seat but her mother touched her shoulder and she knew that her mother would not dismiss her until she was ready. After almost 30 years Catherine Pruitt still had some sort of hold on her and she probably always would.

Catherine reached beside her and pulled out a package labeled Ministry of Magic-Department of Ancestry. The package was gold and Catherine now noticed that the package held the name Ginevera Molly Weasley in small silver letters.

Slowly handing the package to Molly Catherine hoped for the best and took a deep breath as her eldest daughter read the contents of the package.

"No," stated Molly is a tone that could have made Lord Voldermort himself shiver.

"Molly, I need you to be reasonable. All that my great-grandmother is asking is that Ginevera visits the match maker and receive a prediction. There have been many marriages from the match maker that have turned out wonderfully. Do you remember when you and I went? The hat pulled out Arthur Weasley. I was livid but I got over it and you know it's worth a try."

Catherine spent the next hour trying her best to convince Molly to allow Ginevera to visit the match maker. She really wanted Molly's only daughter to be able to receive everything that her mother and grandmother had. At the fruitful age of 18 Molly was no different from Narcissa Malfoy. She was vibrant, extremely gorgeous and was seen at all of the party that only pure bloods were allowed to attend.

"Alright, mother I will take Ginny to the match maker in the morning and you are welcome to join us if you would like."

Once Molly finished spending a little more time with her mother she left the Pruitt Manor and headed home. Many thoughts ran through her head about what would happen at the match maker but she did kind of hope for the best. The only names that went into the match makers hat was pureblood children and that scared Molly. Pure blood children weren't raised how they use to be and she knew that once she took Ginny she would have to go on a total of 30 dates with this boy.

Once back at home at the Burrow, Molly started her dinner and waited for her family to arrive. At 6 o'clock on the dot her children started to pore in and Molly smiled. She had raised an amazing group of children that were making her proud. All of them with the exception of Fred and George had been given the title of Prefect at Hogwarts and three of her children had been named Heads.

That really made her one of the proudest mothers on earth but what really made her heart warm were her two oldest sons and she couldn't wait for her other children to make her the proudest grandmother ever to live. . On April 13 and August 26 of this years she received her first two grandchildren. Bill names is son Alexander Arthur Weasley and Percy named his son Percy James Weasley 2nd.

"Hi Grandma," said Bill is a silly sort of voice as he placed his son into his mothers arms. She smiled down at the little boys and placed many kissed on his face. He was just like her Bill; very red headed with the biggest chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen.

A few minutes after dinner had started Ginny, the only girl of the Weasley family came in and took her seat at the table. She was late so much lately that her parents always started dinner without her because the boys had lives to get back to. Ginny was working as an intern at Hogwarts for the summer and she was going to take Ms. McGonagall's position as Transfiguration teacher. She would be the youngest person to ever teach at Hogwarts but Headmaster McGonagall was extremely quick to offer her the job.

"How's it going at Hogwarts?" questioned Charlie the eldest of the Weasley boys. He was something else in his mother's opinion. He had tattoo and a ear ring that sometimes made Molly and Arthur both furious.

"It's hard but it's also a lot of fun. I really can't wait until the actual year starts. I started lesson plans and everything." stated Ginny with a glowing smile that traveled all the way up to her dark chocolate eyes. She was really happy since she left Hogwarts two years ago but she was lacking on a personal life to some extent. Her mother had been bugging her for the last few weeks about that special someone but Ginny wasn't sure she was ready for that. She had dated Neville for a few months during seventh years but that didn't work out. He was totally the opposite from her but they still hung out. Neville was to be the new Herbology teacher in the fall.

"I am so proud of you Gin but I would like to talk to you before you leave so don't just jump up and run out of here," said Molly at she stood up to get her dessert out of the oven.

As dessert started conversation wondered to everything from the Wizarding Bank to the dragons in Romania. The Weasley family was a very extended bunch of people with careers in everything. Fred and George still had the joke shop and Ron had recently opened the very first Optimum Weasley Brooms.

Once everyone had wound down Molly finally got a hold of Ginny and walked her into the living room. She had really thought through this but had promised herself that the decision still belonged to Ginny and Ginny alone.

As Molly sat down on the sofa Ginny glanced at the package her mother held in her lap and Molly sat in down on the table in front of her.

"Ginny, earlier today I went to visit my mother. She got a visitor yesterday with a package that belonged to you."

"To me?" questioned Ginny cutting her mother off and Molly just smiled. Her daughter was always impatient and could never wait for the other person to finish talking.

"Yep, my reaction was some what like yours but the package was indeed for you. My great-great-grandmother died a few weeks ago and she left you everything that is still in her name or her husbands name. Ginny it's a good sum of money."

Ginny gasped when she heard her mother say that someone she never meet left her something. She had never dreamed that anyone from her mother's family would leave her or her brothers anything.

"Do I get the money, me all by myself?" asked Ginny, curiosity flowing throw her veins about everything that she could by her and her family.

"Yes, you do get all of the money all by yourself but you must do something first." Ginny spoke up cutting Molly off again but Molly stopped her. "There's a man called the Matchmaker who lives in the foothills of England. He's a very old man and is said to have been alive when Merlin was living. When I was 20 years old I had not found a man that I wanted to have a real relationship with but I wanted a family. My mother took me to the matchmaker and he paired me with your father. Ginny before the matchmaker suggested you father I had not ever considered him as someone that I could spend my life with. In school he we were total opposites but I was required to go on 30 dates with him and I did. Two months after our last date we said our vows and I have never been happier.'

As Ginny listened to her mother talk many thoughts ran threw her head and she really thought about what her mother was saying. Her great-great-grandmother was offering her enough money to make her entire family rich and all she had to do was go on 30 dates with so guy.

"Mom , I don't have to marry this boy do I?"

"Nope, it's all up to you. All you have to do is commit yourself to a total of 30 dates then at the end of the thirty dates you free to go on with your life."

"Why haven't you ever mentioned this matchmaker before?"

"Well, I wanted you and your brothers to have something different than what I had in my childhood. Also Ginny before you make your decision remember the name of name of any pureblood boy in England can come out and your committed.

Ginny sat on the couch for about 10 minutes weighing the pro's and con's out loud and with her mom . The fact was that it was only 30 dates compared to enough money to take care of her family for generations to come and the pro's outweighed the con's . Ginny told her mother that she would ask for one day off and they would visit the matchmaker.


	2. The Matchmaker

I am happy that the few people that reviewed liked the first chapter and I hope that you like the second one even more.

Disclaimer- Though I love Harry Potter, I own none of the characters in this story. They all belong to Mrs. J.K Rowling.

Chapter 2- The Matchmaker

Dear Ginny,

We are going to meet at Ron's house for lunch then go on to visit Mr. Anderson. Hope that you're ready and dress in something nice if you don't mind. He is extremely old fashion about how women should dress and act.

Love,

Mom

Ginny slowly got up out of her bed and went to her closet to find her an outfit for the day. She would really rather stay in bed but this was something that she had agreed to do and now she was having second doubts. So many thought were running threw her head about who some crazy man could think was her perfect match.

Finally Ginny was dressed and prepared to leave for Ron's house. He had gotten married to Hermione about 3 weeks after the end of their seventh year and they lived in a gorgeous house right across from a huge lake in Eastern Britain.

"About time you're here," complained Molly when Ginny apparated outside of the door at Ron's house.

"You didn't say a time , Mom," challenged Ginny a she walked past her mother and into the dinning room where lunch was already on the table.

"Hi Gin," said Hermione walking into the room and sitting across Ron who was reading an article on Quidditch.

Ginny went back to her lunch as she listened to Hermione talking about how much she wanted a baby but Ginny's mind went elsewhere. She had heard about Hermione and Ron's baby problems many times and though she love them it was starting to get aggravating.

"It'll happen Mione but if you don't try so hard it might happen soon."

Mr. Anderson, the matchmaker, watched as three generations walked into his home and he smiled with his eyes. He had the fate of this family in the palm of his hand and it would hate him to possibly destroy it. He knew from the day this young girl was born who her husband would be and even if he didn't tell her he believed that fate would play it's part.

"Good evening ladies," said Mr. Anderson standing from his chair and offering them a seat. He was very old fashioned and some of the customs that he abide by were only practiced in a very few pureblood families these days.

Once Ginny, her mother, and her grandmother had all taken their seats Mr. Anderson took out a large white book out of a cabinet that was across the room and slowly walked back to the table placing the book on top of it. The title of the book was Pure Blood Ancestry Through The Generations.  
"Ginevera it is my job to match compatible young pure bloods together but I must also keep the generations alive. There are many pure blood families throughout the generations that have wiped out because so much interbreeding," said Mr. Anderson, who was looking at Ginny and making sure she understood what he was saying. "Well there are some young men that you are more compatible with than the person that I am going to tell you but if I am to match you with any of these people you will more than likely never bare children."

Once Mr. Anderson finished explaining to Ginny the importance of pureblood lineage and how everything worked. He finally opened the book to the first page and it said lineage of the Malfoy Family. The Malfoy's were the oldest pureblood family to ever live but there was something odd about this family. This was the only family that the Weasley's had never married into and he knew that the youngest of the Malfoy family was the perfect match for Ginevera Weasley. He was smart and very business oriented but that was not what people saw in this young man. In the eyes of very one other than Narcissa Malfoy he was cruel, harsh, and cared for no one but himself. Mr. Anderson saw something that Mrs. Malfoy saw the first time she saw Ms. Weasley, her son need a head strong women who would not take no for an answer and Mr. Anderson believed that maybe Ginevera Weasley would be just the person to turn him around.

"Mrs. Pruitt, I am going to show you where I have written Ginevera's name in the book of ancestry and if you agree just shake you head. Then I'll show it to you Mrs. Weasley and you do the same. I am asking your opinion on this but I will not change my decision. I believe in keeping pureblood families alive and I will succeed in my task. I have not yet placed a pureblood couple together that has not married and I have been working on this for over two thousand years. Once I have shown the name to both of you I will next show it to Ginevera and there will be no further questions or comments that will be answered."

Mr. Anderson flipped about a hundred pages in the book that seemed to be endless and wrote something with his quill. He then turned the book around and immediately Mrs. Pruitt shook her head and a smile came to her face. Then he scooted the book to Mrs. Weasley and though her eyes got big with shock she shook her head as well.

"Do we have an understanding so far?" Mr. Anderson asked both ladies and they just shook their heads.

Finally Mr. Anderson turned the book to Ginny and she saw her name as this man thought it would be in a few years. Ginevera Molly Weasley-Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy sat in his office of the Malfoy Manor with a letter in his hands that infuriated him. How could his son be the perfect man for Ginevera Weasley? He understood that her association with the Dark Lord had really changed her but she was pure when his son was the total opposite.

Draco was had been raised to be ruthless, feel no emotion for anyone that was not a Malfoy and keep everyone in the palm of your hand. As far as he knew Draco did exactly that. Even in school Draco could read the emotions of everyone around him. He had even kept his father out of prison when the war was over. He talked with ease and for someone reason people trusted him. He had played a wild card during the war. Never been fully on one side of the other because he understood that the war could go both was. Lucius thought Draco so much smarter than himself.

"Rose, get Draco for me," directed Lucius to a small to a small house elf who was cleaning a book shelf in the corner of his office. She was different from other house elf's because she had basically raised Draco. Draco Malfoy didn't have respect for anyone but he seemed to listen to everything that that elf said.

When Draco walked into his fathers' office he had his head held high and his face was void of emotion. He had been taught well and Lucius even though he would never admit it was proud to have him as a son. He was extremely tall, stand about 6'4, and had a nice build. His steel gray eyes were the same as his father's and father's before him but what made Draco different from other Malfoy's was his air of confidence. He confided in no one and stayed to himself. In Lucius' eyes he was so much like Snape and he hated that.

"Yes father?" Draco looked at his father with a blank face and took the letter when Lucius handed it to him. He just look at his father for a moment then read the letter and when he was finished simply handed the short letter back to his father.

"What are you going to do, Draco?"

"Nothing at all, Sir," answered Draco and Lucius stared him down. Draco was so unlike his father no mater what other's saw. Lucius was always first to react but Draco liked to lye behind the scenes and wait for people to come to him.

"Go to the young lady' s home Draco and initiate so sort of relationship. I have told you many times that the matches that this matchmaker makes are no joke. Powerful magic stand behind them that can hurt you and Ms. Weasley."

Draco listened to Lucius go on and on about powerful magic but it really went into one ear and out of the other. He understood everything there was to know about the matchmaker but he wanted her to come to him. He knew about her Weasley pride but it was her responsibility to approach him. He had not been to visit a matchmaker to find love and he would not initiate it.

Ginny paced her room in great aggravation even though two weeks had passed. She did not have the courage to approach Draco. She had kind of hoped that he would come to her once he received the letter from the matchmaker but now she was thinking that unlikely. School was start back in less than a week so she wanted to do do something fast. She just couldn't believe that anyone would think that she was a soul mate for a Malfoy.

When Ginny, her mother, and her grandmother left Mr. Anderson's home she was in a total wreck. She had literally yelled and scream at the man but he just smiled. It terrified her when he said that he had never placed a couple together that hadn't married but she just laughed in his face saying that she would be the first. She was actually in hysterics in her brain because she knew how her mother and father turned out.

Finally after contemplating on what she should do she sat down at her cherry oak desk and began a letter to Draco Malfoy. She wrote the letter over several time before she sealed it and called her owl.

Narcissa Malfoy sat at the right hand of her husband at the dinner table in Malfoy Manor. She had heard about her son and the Weasley girl but she had paid it no mind until this moment. Draco had received a letter earlier to day from the young women about meeting someone time and Narcissa found this hilarious.

She had been watching every pureblood girl in England for the last two years and had actually been eyeing Ms. Weasley. If Draco hadn't found a wife by his 22nd birthday it was Narcissa's responsibility to find him one and she wanted someone totally opposite from herself for her son. Narcissa wished for someone controlling, short tempered, and that wouldn't let her son walk all over him and this young lady might be the right person.

"Draco, why don't you invite the young lady over for tea or lunch tomorrow?" suggested Narcissa and Lucius shook his head. He knew that his wife would have a grand time with this relationship and do everything she could so that this girl could be her son's wife.

"I will consider that mother," answered Draco before turning back to his dinner and Narcissa scowled. She had really helped raise a child so different from herself.

"Draco I personally think that is it time that you started behaving like a man. You are 21 years old and so close to the age where Malfoy men are required to get married and you don't even bring women home for dinner."

"Mother it is my life," replied Draco getting up from his seat and forcefully pushing his plate away from him. "I will be married on time like every Malfoy man before me. I assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

Narcissa watched with delight but worry as her son stormed out of the dinning room and smiled sweetly at her husband as he shook his head in agony.

"Well at least I got a rouse out of him." said Narcissa getting up from the table.

Deep in the walls of Hogwarts Headmistress McGonagall sat in her office contemplating about the new year. It was almost one week before school was starting and she had not found a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Everything seemed so easier when Dumbledore was around and he was instructing her for her take over but this was a lot different. She had to make decisions on her on but she did have a small bit of Dumbledore. He had become a portrait that moved threw the walls when he died.

"Allow Professor Snape to take DADA," said one of the portraits and Minevera had thought about that. Now that Voldermort was no longer a threat she didn't see why she couldn't give Snape the job.

"Then I'll need a potions teacher," huffed Minevera.

"Write a letter to Draco Malfoy and ask him to take the job," suggested the portrait of Dumbledore and that was one thing that she hadn't thought about. He was an amazing student when he was at Hogwarts education wise and he was even more amazing at Potions.

"Thank you, Albus. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Draco watched as Ginevera walked up to the door of Malfoy Manor and kind of admired what he saw. She had gotten a little taller since the last time he saw her at Hogwarts and her hair appeared a deeper shade of red that made her appear exotic. But what was amazing about her was how her hips curved perfectly and just how her body looked in her dress. She was wearing a green dress that contrasted perfectly with her hair.

"Hi," said Ginny when Draco opened the door for her but she was not looking at him. She seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him and he found it a little amusing.

"I'm not going to bite," said Draco picking at Ginny but she just rolled her eyes and walked pass him into the parlor that was right inside the door. She was standing in a room of the manor that was changed every time a new Malfoy wife joined the family and the everything about the room seemed perfect. The ancient table and chair were placed perfectly around the room and the pictures on the walls were pictures of Draco at every stage of his life.

While walking around the room Ginny found a picture of Draco as a young boy that amused her so much that she laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Draco walked up behind Ginny and peered over her shoulder and her entire body became tense. Draco looked at her for a second then stepped back and gave Ginny her space.

"He was such a cute baby, I just don't understand what happened," laughed Narcissa walking in and immediately noticing that the picture was of two year old Draco playing with his father's wand and turning his hair black.

"Yes, he was," answered Ginny emphasizing the word 'was'.

Hope you like this chapter because it took me a few days. I didn't really know where to go with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Narcissa had made a huge deal about showing Ginny all of the pictures in the parlor they finally made their way to the informal dinning room for lunch. The table had been set for four people and both Lucius and Draco waited for the women to take their seats. They were very old fashioned about how you should treat women and both knew that you should never take your seat before a woman takes hers.

"So Ginevera tell me a little about yourself?" asked Narcissa with a great sparkle in her eyes. She was really into getting her son married some time in the next few months.

"Right now I am about to start teaching Transfiguration at Hogwarts and that really occupies most of my time now a days. I also like to go read a lot and I dance whenever I have the chance," said Ginny with a fake smile plastered on her face. Narcissa followed this question with many more as dinner progressed and they seemed to be the only to be talking. Draco had not said anything to her since they entered the parlor but she didn't care. She figured the less they talked the less she could get attracted to him.

"Draco, why don't you show Ginevera around the manor. The garden is amazing this time of the year and you haven't spoken a word all evening," pushed Narcissa and Draco just shook his head yes and invited Ginny to the garden that his mother spent so much of her with.

Draco and Ginny waked around slowly around the Malfoy Garden still avoiding talking to one another. They were total opposites, inside and out, and seeing them standing together was an amazing contrast.

"Did you play her a lot when you were growing up?" questioned Ginny starting to lighten the mood by starting some kind of conversation.

"Not really," started Draco in a voice that was ice cold," my father built me a room in the manor that kind of resembles a tree house. I spent most of my free time there.

"Sounds cool," states Ginny as they walked into an enclosed part of the garden. Though there was not an real entrance but there were gorgeous white lilies and luscious red roses.

"My father got a gardener to come out a few summers ago and build this area for mom," said Draco waiting until Ginny took her seat before he seated himself across from her.

"I'd really enjoy a place like this," started Ginny sitting back and relaxing just a little," when I was my mom took me to Pruitt Manor once and Catherine's outdoor parlor was amazing. She had lots of daisies around."

Draco glanced at Ginny without her noticing. She was laid back with her eyes closed and her hair was blowing lightly in the wind.

"You call your grandmother Catherine?" asked Draco in a voice that showed little interest but his eyes were wide with wonder.

"Well, yeah, we all do," said Ginny opening her eyes and glancing at her watch. Hermione had have her the muggle item for her birthday last year.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" asked Draco sitting up.

"Kind of, I was suppose to be helping Minevera find a new potions teacher. She has a few people in mind but she wants the other staff members to talk about it before she makes her final decision."

"What happened to Snape?"

"He's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts," answered Ginny closing her eyes again and fully giving her body relaxation that she hadn't felt in months.

"That'll be good for him,'said Draco thinking about how much he loved potions in school. Professor Snape would teach him different potions outside of class and had tried to get Draco to do a summer internship to teach him more about potions. Even though Draco would have loved to do something in the career of potions he couldn't. The day after he graduated he took over a major division of Malfoy Corporations. He father said that he needed to be prepared for when he could no longer work.

Draco and Ginny stayed in the garden for a little while longer before Ginny decided that she should head back to Hogwarts.

"Well, maybe I should get going," said Ginny as she stretched her muscles and yawned lightly.

"Alright," said Draco before standing up," do you want to meet in Hogsmeads sometime this week?"

"Sure, how about Wednesday, school starts next Sunday so my schedule is going to be hectic."

Once Ginny had left Draco just sat in the garden for awhile. He never really had a break from work or anything so he was just sitting back to relax. His life had been really hectic since he graduated and it seems like he never gets a moment alone. With working at the business and doing other things to keep the Malfoy vault in line his life was just haywire.

"Draco, a letter came for you from Hogwarts," called Narcissa walking into the gardens. She was smiling graciously at her son but he didn't smile back. When Narcissa walked up to Draco she ran his hand over him cheek and kissed him forehead. Growing up all Draco ever wanted was the attention of Narcissa and Lucius but now he acted as though he loathed them.

"She seems extremely nice, Draco," exclaimed Narcissa before walking out of the gardens and back towards the manor.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

I would like to extend a invitation to you to come and teach at Hogwarts. We currently had a Potions position open and Slytherin is also looking for a new head of house. As I looked through the names of qualified candidates your name repeatedly came to my head. By hiring you I would have a potions teacher and a Slytherin head of house. In school you were remarkable in all of your classes but she should passion for potions.

If this is something that would be of interest to you please write me back a soon as possible with a response. I really need to fill this position some time this week ."

sincerely,

Headmistress McGonagall

Draco sat out in the garden until the sun set contemplating what he was going to do about everything that was going on. He would really enjoy working at Hogwarts but he was afraid of what Lucius would say. He knew that Malfoy Corporations was one of his biggest responsibilities and he would not neglect but this was something he need to do for him.

Once Draco left the garden he walked back into the manor and went to find his father. Lucius was sitting at his desk inside his office reviewing some documents.

"Father," started Draco walking into the office and standing in front of the desk," can I have a word with you?"

"What is it, Draco?"

"I have been invited to teach potions at Hogwarts this year and I want to go."

"And of Malfoy Corporations?"

"I will not forget about my responsibilities Sr. I just think that this is something that I want to do and this will make me happy,"

"Does the family business not make you happy?"  
"I wouldn't say that but I can't even breath and mother is pressuring me to find a wife. I just need a break and going away to Hogwarts might help me get that break I need."

"What of your mother trying to help you find a wife? You'll being even busier at Hogwarts than you are here." said Lucius.

"Father I really want to do this,"said Draco and Lucius just looked at him. Everything that was running through his head told Lucius to tell Draco no because he knew that all it would take but this was something that Draco needed to do. Draco never asked Lucius for much and he had took over the fallen division without any hassle. This was something he deserved.

"Alright, you go and teach at Hogwarts but remember that you still have a responsibility to your division of the corporation."

Draco walked out of Lucius's office feeling very proud of himself. He was going to do something that truly made him happy and he was going to be around Professor Snape again. During his years at Hogwarts Snape was like the father that he never had but he could never be Lucius. Whether he liked it or not Lucius had taught him responsibility that no one had never shown him and he would be forever great full.

All of the portraits spoke to Ginny and she made her way to the Great Hall Wednesday morning. She was to have breakfast with all of the teachers for the first time this morning and she was actually excited. She was finally going to meet the young man that McGonagall had chosen for potions teacher.

"Good morning everybody," hummed Ginny walking in looking every upbeat and vibrant. She was extremely happy this morning and she looked even more cheery in her vibrant colors.

Most of the teaches spoke but some of the teachers were still getting use to being on personal terms with a young woman that they had taught less than three years ago. A few of them thought that Mrs. McGonagall had gotten desperate to have chosen a young girl that most of the sixth and seventh years still knew from school.

Draco was let into Hogwarts by Professor Snape about ten minutes before breakfast was to start. He was more than delighted to be here but his face showed a cold young man that looked like a young Professor Snape with white blond hair and pale skin. He was wearing expensive robes and walked with a snake cane like his father did when he was going to important meetings.

"Is the cane necessary, Draco?" questioned Snape waking on step with Draco to the Great Hall.

"Father, recommended it," said Draco stopping in front of the door to the hall.

"Only you can make yourself look superior Draco. Do you think that people respect Lucius because he walks around with a cane?"

"No sir," said Draco simply about to open the door but Snape stopped him.

"Draco people respect you father because he walks and talks with a superiority that says I am somebody. People will learn Draco that you are not your father and you should not try to be.

"I understand Professor."

Finally Professor Snape and Draco walked into the Great Hall and Headmistress McGonagall was the first to notice them. She was delighted to have him here almost as much as she was to have Ginny and Neville. Draco had really changed since he was in school at Hogwarts but for some reason he still wanted to be like his father. He walked and talked so much like Lucius but Minevera knew that he was not his father.

"Thank you for coming, Draco," said Minevera when Draco walked up to her and kissed her hand. She knew that men of his statue preferred not to give hugs but she pulled him into her any way. "You really are something else Draco but I am more than glad that you are joining our staff."

The entire time that Draco was talking to McGonagall Draco could feel someone looking at him and he knew that it was Ginevera. He had saw her taking to Trelawney's when he walked in but she didn't seem to notice him.

"Good morning, Ginevera," said Draco when he walked up to the table and took a seat next to Professor Snape

"Good morning," she replied turning back to Trelawney but every now and then she would glance at him out of the corner of her eye. She didn't really like Draco Malfoy but she kind of liked the mystery that came with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Time For A Change?

Breakfast was a very organized event and Mrs. McGonagall talked to all of the teachers with great care about what she expected this year. She asked that the old teachers guide the newer ones but she also wanted the new teachers to help each other.

"Draco," started Professor McGonagall," you will be working very close with Neville and Ginerva this year on learning how to be new teachers. They have already started their meetings so maybe you should talk to them about when the next meeting is." When McGonagall finished talking she walked off and began talking to the other teachers.

"So," said Draco not really knowing what to say to Ginny," are we still on for lunch?"

"I guess so," said Ginny standing up for breakfast," would you like me to show you to the teachers quarters?"

"Sure, I hope their better than the student dorms."

"Oh, they are extremely nice and you are aloud to decorate as you like. Luna lives here with Neville so I guess that their pretty big as well."

"They actually live here?" asked Draco with a kind of arrogant voice.

"Well yes, Neville has to be here most of the time as a teacher and they're newlyweds." said Ginny in a voice that told she was offended. Like he was trying to talk badly about two of her best friends.

"I didn't mean it like that," said Draco but his voice showed no remorse.

"I really don't care how you meant it, your voice said it all"

Ginny continued walking to the teachers dorm and finally walked up on the stair case that dipped and swerved.

"This staircase takes you to the teachers dorms. I think every teacher lives somewhere on this floor of the school but only myself, you and Neville live of this hall." said Ginny and whispering a password that made the staircase swoop down and do a full turn.

"I would have never knew this was here," said Draco looking around the hall that seemed to change before his eyes. At first glance the hall seemed to be gold and red but now is was red with hints of green all over."Did everything change colors?" asked Draco when Ginny continued to walk like nothing had happened.

"Yes, the colors change according to the teachers." said Ginny walking up to a door that was silver and green.

"This is your apartment so I guess that I'll see you a little later?" questioned Ginny as Draco moved to open the door.

"Yeah," replied Draco," how early do you usually eat lunch?"

"Lets say that we meet in the hall at about 1:15," started Ginny and Draco checked his watch," then we can get lunch about 1:30."

"Sounds good," said Draco before walking into his apartment and closing the door.

Ginny waited until Draco had closed his door before she walked off. She lived at the other end of the hall so she started to make her way down there. She had spent the whole summer making her apartment a retreat where she could feel at home and she think that she really achieved that homey feel that enveloped the Burrow.

Opening the door to her apartment Ginny smiled at the amazing shades of blue that cascaded through the room. When she was designing the different rooms of her home she thought about what colors would make her feel calm and relaxed. She knew that the ocean was calming and now when she walked into her apartment that was the first color that she saw and she felt relaxed.

"Gin Bug," said a voice from another room and Ginny immediately walked to her dinning area that was right off from her living room and a pale yellow but the furniture was a maple that was brand new so it smelled kind of sweet in the room. Her dad had made the dinning room furniture as a leaving home present.

"Hi mom," said Ginny walking to the room and smiling at the face inside the fire place. Her mom was standing in the living room of the Burrow with her hand on her hip.

"I asked you to inform me of your date with that young man the moment you came back and it has been about a week," hissed Molly shaking her hand at Ginny.

"I just been so busy but since you've contacted me and I have time right now I might as well tell you all about it," said Ginny and she started to tell her mother about going to Malfoy Manor. She told her about Narcissa excitement and then she started to tell her about about being in the gardens. "I was so relaxed mom and I felt like that no harm could come to me."

"Maybe that should tell you something," said Molly in a soothing voice," do you remember when you were dating Neville and you said that you didn't feel safe with him. Maybe you will be better for Draco than you guessed."

"I don't think so Mom, he is nothing like me. Today he acted like it was something wrong with Luna living here with Neville," said Ginny with a scowl on her face.

"Today?" asked Molly. "Did you see him today?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," said Ginny," he's going to be teaching Potion here at Hogwarts."

"Oh my," smiled Molly," seems like 'destiny' is rolling into place."

"Mom," scowled Ginny as she started to walk around and to the kitchen and took a drink out of the refrigerator. "I really don't like him."

Ginny talked to Molly for about another thirty minutes and the conversation wondered everywhere. They had an amazing mother-daughter relationship but Ginny was more of a Daddy's girl. He taught her a love for muggle electronics and he also taught her a love for business. Since Ginny left school her dad had finally been promoted in the ministry and some even thought that he had a chance to be nominated for the next Minister of Magic.

After spending a few more minutes talking to her dad Ginny looked at her watch and saw that she still had about another five hours until she was due for lunch and she was really bored. So Ginny sat down at her desk where she had places her lesson plans and thought of something neat she could do for the start of the year. She remember at the beginning of her 1st year when she saw a cat sitting on the desk in Transfigurations and it turned out to be McGonagall. That was hilarious to her and her class mates but she didn't know if she wanted to show anyone her animal form. She had really saved lives in the war by keeping it secret. The only person that knew her form was her father and she wanted to keep it that way for awhile.

Once Draco got into his apartment he felt really out of place. Malfoy Manor was a dark place with closed spaces where not much light was let it and the dungeons of Hogwarts were pretty much the same. The room that Draco was standing in was extremely bright with huge windows. The only things that made Draco feel at home was the dark black and green colors assorted across the room and Draco thought that he would keep the colors. The furniture wasn't that bad either but the painting on the walls were all smiling and joyous and that was disturbing.

Draco just walked around the apartment for a while looking at different aspects of the rooms and changing them with a swish of his wand. When he was done the apartment different feel anything like home but it could become close.

Once finished redecorating Draco wrote a letter to his mom and wished her a good day. Though Narcissa Malfoy wasn't the nicest person in the world and not to great of a mom, she was his mom and that was what matter. She had protected him from getting the dark mark and kept him with in arms distance if she thought that the direction of the war might change. Though no one knew she always thought about her child first. Narcissa informed Draco of where the last battle would take place and he helped the Order prepare. She was just as much of an informant was Draco and without her the war would still be going.

The only difference between Draco and Narcissa was how they wanted to be loved. Draco wanted his family to openly love him and Narcissa like to be loved from a distance. She wanted to guard her heart and a big part of that was Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Notes: Hey I am happy about all the reviews. I know that I need a beta but I really don't know any. I am not every active on the Internet and I just began to write. If anybody knows a beta that can help me out you can let me know their email in a review or something.

Six Seers and D&G Oreo Cookie Ice Cream Cake

Chapter 5

Ginny and Draco meet outside of their apartments at exactly 1:15 and started their walk to Hogmeads. The summer air was humid and dry. The sun was beaming fierce making the temperature about 92 degrees.

Once in Hogmeads Draco and Ginny saw many of their old friends and waved. The weirdest couple that they saw was Daphne Greengrass, a pureblood girl from Draco's year, married Dean Thomas, who was a Gryffindor boy who is a half blood. During Draco's seventh year after Daphne's parents were killed by the Dark Lord a lot of questions were asked but Daphne moved away from the close-knit pureblood society after the war. It really surprised him that she was married to Dean but he had nothing to say but wave and continued to a very expensive restaurant that had recently opened.

Once at the restaurant that was named Mal-Black the atmosphere was very nice. Ginny noticed all of the old paintings and she even noticed one that she had learned about in Magical History. The picture was thought to be owned by the Malfoy family but no one was sure.

"Does your family own this restaurant?" asked Ginny when Draco just walked passed the hostess and back to a two person table all the way in the back.

"I own it," answered Draco after he pulled Ginny's seat out for her and let her be seated," I bought it with my inheritance from the Black family.

Draco and Ginny both ordered their food and waited for it to arrive. They talked a lot about the technical parts of the business and about the design work. Some of the items had been taken from the Order since Draco did indeed own it.

"Did you do the design as well? There are so many nice pieces of furniture and amazing pictures all over the restaurant."

"Well, some of it," said Draco before pointing out a few pictures that his mom picked out and then a rug that was his grandmothers. "I was never close to the Black family but they left me a lot of things. Grandma wrote a letter leaving everything in the Black Vaults to me and banded them from being merged with the Malfoy Vaults."

"Why?"

"Well, she wanted the Black name to go on. So my second son will be named Xavier Alexander Malfoy-Black and that will proceed in continuing the Black line."

"So you're children will have two different last names?"

"I guess so, the pureblood race is really dying out. The Parkinson might not have a next generation since Llam died during the war. Mrs. Parkinson is trying to have another child but the chances of it being a boy is 50. I know that the pureblood race doesn't matter to your family but it's the backbone of the Malfoy existence. Powers are given through the generations that Half-Bloods and Muggle Borns don't receive. Do you think that if your mother had married a muggle man that she would have given birth to six seers?" Ginny looked at Draco shocked because she didn't think that anyone other than the direct members of the Order knew about the powers that her and her siblings had received just days before the finals battle.

"How did you know that?"

"A prophecy was made and by process of elimination we figured out what family is was. I think that all of you received it except Percy?"

"Yes," said Ginny not really knowing how much of the information should be revealed she didn't know if she could trust Draco but everything in her was saying yes.

"So how does your gift work? Is is something that you can do or is is involuntary?"

"I have control unlike my brothers but I only see what I choose to see."

"What can you see about us?"

"That's something I choose not to see. When I first received my powers I was still head over heels in love with Harry and my powers showed me great devastation. My love life is one thing that I choose not to view until it happens." Draco looked at Ginny but he shook his head in understanding. To know what happens before it transpires is very hard. He himself grew up with his mother knowing things that she was not suppose to. Though not a full seer, Narcissa saw things about the war but has yet to see anything else.

"I understand it would just be good to know what the Gods have planned for me. My mom has been begging me to get married and settle down and I will have to settle down soon. Just thought you might be able to tell me something that could help."

Ginny and Draco ate their food when it finally came and when it was time for dessert Draco asked one of the waiters if they could get him the chef. The chef was a older woman who looked about as old as Ginny's mother if not older and she smiled big as she saw Draco.

"Now who is this young woman that you brought with you?" asked Mrs. Trinity after she hugged Draco and ran her hand through his hair.

"Mrs. T, this is Ginny Weasley," introduced Draco and the older woman shook Ginny's hand.

"So what can I do for you Draco?"

"I was wondering if you would allow me in the kitchen for a few hours. I really want to create a dessert and if Ginny will stay she can help." said Draco looking at Ginny out of the corner of his eye.

"You'll learn that Draco really enjoys cookings and can make masterpieces in the kitchen. If he'll let you in his space then I say that you take it. Not many women have been given that opportunity to see him at work. His desserts are like a slice of heaven."

After Ginny agreed to stay with Draco he walked her to the kitchen of the restaurant and immediately started to pull out all kind of food out of the cabinet as if he had placed them himself. The entire kitchen was amazing to Ginny and she just kind of sat back while Draco began to cook.

"Come over here and actually help," directed Draco and Ginny began to look for items that Draco was telling her to retrieve.

"I was thinking about making something chocolate but what kind of cake do you like?"

"I enjoy oreo's and ice cream. Is there a way to make an ice cream cake?"

"Sure lets try something chocolate for me and something with cookies and ice cream for you. There should be a gallon of vanilla in the freezer and some cookies in the right cabinet over the sink."

Ginny went in search of the two items that she was directed to retrieve then came back where Draco was whipping up the base of the cake.

For the next hour Draco directed Ginny just from the top of his head on how to make the perfect chocolate-cookie ice cream cake. Sometimes he directed her but when he thought that she wasn't doing it right Draco would walk behind here and grab her hands directing her the way he believed correct.

At times she would tense her body but for the most part she was relaxed and happy. She smiled more than Draco had ever saw her smile and sometimes she could giggle when he told her she was doing something wrong. Draco had went out on a limb by letting Ginny see him in the kitchen but they both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"All that we can do now is wait for it to bake. If you want we can make some sort of dinner and stay here for the rest of the day. Then we can actually enjoy our cake." suggested Draco and Ginny just smiled. She didn't think that she would be having this much fun with Draco but her last two dates had really changed her mind about him. He was actually making her enjoy herself.

"Sure, I'm not prefect at desserts but I can make a mean fried chicken and mashed potato's." said Ginny walking down to the freezer and looking for some of the things that she would need to cook. During dessert Draco was in control but now she was going to teach him a little about the Weasley family cooking.

"My mom use to season her chicken with a season called Season All. It has a spicy taste to it but you don't seems to have it so I think that a little chicken season with salt and pepper.

Draco and Ginny stayed in the kitchen for hours just enjoying each other's company and talking. They talked about school, their time in the Order, and about what they expected from Hogwarts. Draco was happy to be Slytherin's Head of House but Ginny doubted her ability to discipline the students. Draco talked about them with the word children but Ginny knew better. After her first year she was never a child again.

At around 6 o'clock Draco and Ginny finally left the kitchen of the restaurant. Draco was using his wand to guide their dinner to the table where they had sat for lunch and Ginny was carrying the dessert. Both had turned out great and they had named their cake "DG Chocolate-Ice Cream Delight".

They arrived back at Hogwarts around 8:00 and finally said their goodbye's.

"I had a great time," said Ginny and Draco shook his head in agreement. He had really had a great time with Ginny and he found it easy to open up to her.

"Would you like to go to Kazoos Amusement Park, the day before the students come. I've been trying to figure out places we can go and I think we would have a good time there. They've got a new ride that is some kind of muggle contraption."

Ginny and Draco decided that they'd meet again at Kazoos since Ginny had a meeting with her parents that morning then they parted ways.

The next day Ginny work early in the morning to go and shop with Hermione and Lavandar. Lavandar was involved with Fred and was around a lot lately. Ginny expected that their engagement would take place in the next few weeks.

"Your mom keeps talking about this handsome man that you're involved with. She talked about dinner at his parents and at some restaurant. When are you going to being him around?" Hermione had been asking a lot of questions about Draco but she wasn't going to tell anybody. She really wanted to keep him away from her family until she really trusted him. Draco is kind of Ginny's danger zone but she really enjoys him.

After a few hours shopping Ginny ended up buying six new outfits and when she arrived at Hogwarts she really felt bad. She hadn't spent money just to be spending money since she graduated but it felt good. To know that you have money just to be having money.


	6. Chapter 6

Colorless Memories

Chapter 6

Amusement Parks and Run-Ins

Thursday morning Ginny woke up early so that she could get to the Borrow before eight. She still hadn't told her mom about this date and her brothers didn't even know about her going to the matchmaker and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. They would more than likely act as if Draco was the devil and demand that she not see him again and because of the contract she couldn't do that.

About twenty minutes after Ginny woke up she was dressed and headed for the Burrow. All she had to do was work out side of the school grounds and apparate to the Burrow, which she still considered home. Sometimes she would just go to the Burrow to relax and spend time with her mom.

The moment Ginny arrived at the Burrow Molly was all over her about her date and her brothers were all ears. Their mom had been talking a lot about the young man that Ginny was dating but she wouldn't mention a name. She just told them that he was very nice and that he had attended Hogwarts during Ron's year.

"Did you have a good time on your last date?" questioned Molly and Ginny's face lit up. The only thing that Molly knew about Draco was that he was a member of the Order and a one point he was probably a Death Eater. Though she didn't jump to conclusions a lot she did know that it was not good to think the best about people either. She knew how Lucius was in school even though he was a year older than her. She remembered seeing him at society parties and more than anything she knew that Lucius Malfoy would have been her husband if she didn't visit the matchmaker. She really disliked Lucius but her mother and father both adored him. He had a bank account about twice the size of the Pruitt's but money wasn't the world to Molly. If the person that you love makes you happy then so be it.

"Yes, I had a good time. I'm going on another date today." Molly grinned big at Ginny and Arthur shook his head. His wife had told him who the young man was and he could say that he would approve. He did promise though that he wouldn't tell any of the boys about Draco.

Breakfast went by fairly quickly and Ginny was asked many question that she chose not to answer. She knew that her two older brothers wouldn't care much but Ron would probably go crazy or something. She remember when she dated one of the Ravenclaw boys and that wasn't pretty. Ron swore that they were all Death Eaters to.

"Bye, mom," said Ginny after she had spent about an hour talking to her dad. He had a lot of questions about Draco but he said that he trusted her and whenever she was ready to bring him to meet the family that he would support her one hundred percent.

Ginny spent the rest of the morning doing some shopping with Hermione then they parted their separate ways. Hermione really thought that she was pregnant this time but was going to wait about a month. She miscarried sometime last year during her second month so she was scared.

At around 12:10 Ginny arrived in the front of Kazoos Amusement Park and Draco stood there waiting on her. He was dressed very casual and that made Ginny look twice. He had on a male tank and shorts but he still looked like Malfoy. He didn't look like the young man that she had spent hours with in the kitchen of the restaurant but what did Ginny expect.

"How are you, today?"

"I'm doing good good," replied Ginny and both of them made their way inside the park. Draco paid for admission and the two of them both bought little robots that allow you to not have to wait in line. They cost about 4 times more than admission but to them it was wroth it.

"So where to first?" asked Ginny and eventually they both agreed on the genie, a circle ride that goes about fifty feet up in the air and turns really fast in circles.

"I've never liked that ride," said Draco trying keep up his manly appearance but Ginny had saw it. He seemed to be really scared and she couldn't help but laugh.

For hours Draco and Ginny walked around the park enjoying the rides and eating more candy than Ginny could stomach. She was having fun watching Draco and his fear of heights but he was in deed being brave.

Currently they had both decided that they needed a break from the ride and we're sitting in a small side diner that Ginny usually ate at with her family when they came. They served mostly hamburger and French fries.

"When I was young I always asked my mom why they called these French fries and she told me that she didn't know but if I wanted I could call them English fries because she couldn't imagine a French man creating something so wonderful." Draco smiled at Ginny's joke about the potato wedges but stopped quickly when he saw the man that was staring at him with a death glare.

"Ginny, how does your oldest brother look?" asked Draco slowly as the man continued to walk towards them.

"Well he looks like the rest of my brothers just more built and muscular." replied Ginny turning. She came face to face with Bill who had a death glare on his face.

"Hello Bill, Alana," said Ginny in her calmest voice but Bill didn't seem to like her demeanor.

"I'd like a word, now," hissed Bill but his wife glared at him, though he didn't back down. He couldn't believe that his sister would be seen in public with Draco Malfoy.

Bill practically dragged Ginny off to the side and just stared her down for awhile. He really couldn't believe that she would be dating this fool without letting at least one her brothers know.

"How can you let yourself be seen with him?" asked Bill and Ginny just smiled. She knew that Bill wanted her to hold her head down in shame but she wasn't about to. She enjoyed the time that she had been spending with Draco and if he wasn't being such a butt whole then she would tell him that.

"Draco is very nice and he has took me on two of the best dates that I have ever been on," said Ginny ignoring her brother's initial question.

"Does mom and dad know that you have been hanging around with that death eater?"

"He is not a death eater," hissed Ginny and she couldn't believe that Bill of all people would say that," do you know how many people said that you had to be a death eater after the Goblins took sides in the war. Our family went through hell standing up for your honor and I would think that you would give others the same respect that the wizarding world gave you. There is no evidence that Draco is or has ever been a death eater. And yes mom and dad both know that I am going out with Draco but they had the common decency to not judge people by their parentage." Ginny glared at Bill and he glared at his little sister back until he finally broke. He knew that she was right but he wanted her to be involved with a decent man with respect and values. He didn't want to see his sister have her heart broken.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Gin Bug," Bill and he pulled her to his chest and kissed her head. She was his only sister and he really saw it as his responsibility to protect her. "I'm sorry for overreacting and I'll keep this a secret until you want the other boys to know." Ginny thanked Bill before heading back to the table with Draco ad taking her seat. They both acted as if the encounter with Bill didn't happen and Ginny liked it that way. She wasn't really ready for her family to know of her relationship with Draco because she knew after thirty dates it would be over. Just another colorless memory of her past.

They arrived back at Hogwarts right around dinner time but they both decided that they weren't really up to crowds at the moment. Draco walked Ginny to her door and said goodbye but Ginny asked him if he wanted to come in for some tea or something. She really wanted him to know that she had been enjoying herself and she didn't feel that this was any longer something that she just has to do.

"Would you like to come in for tea or something?" asked Ginny and Draco kind of just gave her a sideway glance. He really wasn't expecting them to get on coming into each other's houses so fast but he did feel something with Ginny that he had never felt with a other females. Kind of like a force fulling them together.

"Sure."

Draco and Ginny spent close to three hours just talking and enjoying each of other's company.

"I remember when I was young and I always wanted someone that I could be just open with. I enjoy talking to you," said Ginny as she was showing Draco to the door. He didn't respond immediately but he looked in her eyes as if looking for away to see if she was using him. One of Draco's biggest fears has always been allowing the wrong person if and not knowing how they can use you.

"You are something unlike I've ever seen. I never thought that one of the nicest people I ever met would be a Weasley. I enjoy my time with you also."

Once school was back and classes were in full swing, Ginny and Draco kind of drifted apart. Neither of them noticed how much kids needed the undivided attention of the adults around them.

Since school has started Ginny has sat up every night with one of the Gryffindor first years and it was really taking a tole on her. Other than staying up late night some of the older students had been taking her as some sort of a joke because she was so young and she didn't know what to do with some problems that didn't transpire when she was at Hogwarts.

Draco's first week had been a lot less chaotic than Ginny because this year both of the heads were from Slytherin and they had been really helping him. Slytherin wasn't having problems with crying little first years but some of the students were acting as if he was their friend and not his teacher. They weren't trying to run him over or anything but he had to be a authority figure and they weren't allowing that.

Neville, Ginny, and Draco were required to have their first teacher meeting today and they were all looking forward to it. They had decided to sit down on the lake after the students had went to their Hogmeads trip They just wanted to spend about an hour evaluating their week and then decided what they could do to make it better.

"Who wants to go first?" asked Neville once all three of them had made it down to the lake and were sitting in kind of a circle. Once no one had volunteered Neville turned to Ginny and said,"Ladies first."

Ginny began to tell the two men about her week and really about how tired she was. She hadn't had a good night sleep since the first day the students came and she was really stressed.

"So what can we do to make next week better for you?" asked Draco trying to become apart of the conversation because Neville had been kind of leading it. Asking Ginny questions when she was talking and trying to comfort her. For some reason his comforting her made him uncomfortable.

"Maybe you can come to my sixth and seventh year classes and help me with authority techniques. It's very hard to try and be difficult with people that aren't that much younger than me."

"Think about giving a little busy work and when people complain really explain that your word is final. In your class room your word is the gospel; like muggles say."

Draco, Ginny, and Neville sat around for an hour longer talking about techniques that they had been using and discussing other stuff as well. Once they were finished Draco and Ginny walked back toward their apartments but Neville went to find Luna who was suppose to be seeing McGonagall.

"So how have you really been?" asked Draco when they were getting closer to the steps that feel downwards instead of going up like the other staircases.

"Just really tired. Very time I try to go to sleep I get really sad. Usually when I can't sleep I lay on one of my brothers or parents lap and they rub my hair until I fall asleep but I just can't go home. McGonagall has asked that we stay here for the first few weekends." Ginny looked really sad as she talked about going home and knowing that she couldn't. She just wanted to be held by her daddy like she did when she was young.

"I can come and hold you if you want me to. I really don't mind."

Ginny thought about what Draco had said as she walked back to their room. She really needed some rest this weekend and she couldn't imagine it happening any other way.

"Did you have plans?" asked Ginny and Draco said no.

Draco went into Ginny's apartment with her and sat on the couch while she walked to her room. About five minutes later she came back in a pair of cartoon sleeping pants and a matching tank shirt. After standing up for a minute she just kind of looked at Draco but then she laid her blanket on the couch and laid her head on his lap.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco after awhile and Ginny just closed her eyes. Draco began to run his hands through her hair and Ginny slowly fell asleep.

Once Ginny was fully asleep Draco picked her up and walked her into her room. He tucked her in and kissed her head. She looked so peaceful and for a long while Draco just stood and watched her. She smiled in her sleep for a minute and then Draco finally left.


	7. Chapter 7

Colorless Memories

Chapter 7

Society Parties

Authors Note: Sorry that it took so long for me to update and thanks to those of you who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in the Harry Potter series. They are all the ideas and creation of J.K. Rowling and I am just a fan.

Saturday morning was really uneventful for Ginny. Once she went to sleep she didn't even remember Draco leaving. She just remembers waking up around 11 am and feeling refreshed. For the last week she went to sleep around 11 or 12 o'clock and woke around 6 in the morning so that felt good.

Once she was finally up and dressed she flooed her mother and talked to her for about an hour. She didn't tell her about Draco staying over until she fell asleep but she did tell her mom that she really was enjoying spending her time with Draco. Her mom had already began to ask her when she was going to bring him to a family dinner.

After talking to her mom over the floo she grabbed one of her favorite books from her bedroom bookshelf and went to her recliner in her living room. All she planned on doing today was sitting back and putting her body in a relaxed state.

About an hour after she began to read her book someone knocked on her door and she went slowly to get it. She was still not feeling up to being bothered and thought about not opening the door but she thought that it might be McGonagall.

When Ginny opened the door it was Draco and she just looked at him. He was dressed in a black and green pin-strip suit with a dark green cloak over it looking very lost.

"How are you doing?" questioned Draco leaning against the wall by Ginny's door.

"I'm good, I slept well last night," answered Ginny stepping out of the apartment and closing the door.

"I don't mean to disturb you but my mother is having a dinner party at the manor and she is insisting that I at least invite you." Draco looked at Ginny in question and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Who is going to be a this party?"

"Most of the people that were in Slytherin will be there and a few people that you might know. It's kind of a dinner party but there will be people discussing blood lines and the such. It has become an important topic these last few years."

"Sure, I'll come. Are you sure that you're ready to invite to party where your friends are?"

"You'll learn Ginerva that there aren't many people that I consider my friends. Throughout my life I only had two real friends and one of the died in the war and besides you couldn't embarrass me."

"Well come on in and you can sit in the living room while I get dressed. Is there something particular that I should wear?"

"You'll be perfect no matter what you wear," said Draco and Ginny walked away like she was walking on clouds.

Thirty minutes later Ginny walked out of her room with a black dress with a green cloak. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and she wore a gorgeous necklace that shined in the dark. As she walked into the room Draco looked at her and smiled. She looked gorgeous in his eyes and her smiled made her look ten time better.

He remembered when he was with Pansy and he just wanted once for her to smile but she was your normal everyday pureblood woman. Ginny was different; she was pureblood and she had an amazing personality.

"Minevera agreed that she would open the floo so that we could arrive on time. So just step into the fire place and say Malfoy Manor."Following Draco's instructions Ginny stepped into the fireplace and said Malfoy Manor and just like every time she flooed their was a tight pull in her belly button. When she opened her eyes she was standing in Malfoy Manor and Draco was standing with her.

"Welcome Ginerva," said Narcissa walking straight pass Draco and pulling Ginny into a half hug," I have been wondering when Draco was going to bring you back to the manor." Ginny just smiled as Narcissa immediately swept her away to where a group of women were standing in full conversation.

"So has the medi witch told you whether you're having a boy or girl?" asked a lady with long blond curls that cascaded down her back. She was talking to a lady pitch black hair and was wearing a gorgeous dress robe with the symbol for the house of Parkinson embedded in it.

"Yes, I found out today that I was going to have a little boy." beamed Mrs. Parkinson. She was actually glowing brighter than the huge chandelier in the ceiling.

"Have you figured out a name for the little boy as of yet?" questioned Narcissa smiling dearly at Mrs. Parkinson.

"No, we have decided to wait until the baby gets here then we'll name him. It's kind of hard because you always want to name your child something unique."

Ginny stood with the ladies kind of bored for about fifteen minutes before Draco came and rescued her and she kind of got a sense of how important it was to keep their blood lines pure. Mrs. Zambini came from two extremely pure blood lines and had only given birth to one child, Blaise. Before the end of the war she never dreamed of having more kids but now more of the men in pureblood society was seeing it as a necessity.

"Did they kill you with questions?" asked Draco as he dragged kind away from his mother who was scowling at him.

"No, they didn't really ask me anything. A lot of questions were directed at the mother to be but I have a feeling that they'll get me back to hound me on this thing we have going on."

Draco looked at Ginny in question after she said this thing we have going on. Throughout the last two weeks Ginny Weasley hadn't been far from his mind but he still didn't know where their relationship was going. He had been surround by most of the older men of the pureblood society and many questions were asked about Ginny. He had to tell them that he honestly didn't know how to answer any of the questions they were asking him.

Ginny walked around with Draco for the next hour or so with a smile on her face but she felt really uncomfortable. She didn't have anyone to talk to that she knew and she felt left out of most of the conversations.

"You don't look comfortable, Ginerva," said Narcissa coming up to the table where Ginny was sitting by herself waiting for Draco to return.

"I'm fine ma'am."

Even though Ginny said that she was fine Narcissa would have felt bad for just walking off and leaving her so she called a few of the younger women and some of the older ones over to the table.

"This is Ginny," stated Narcissa introducing Ginny to the other women," she here with Draco tonight."

All of the women smiled and introduced themselves to Ginny. Most of them seemed nice but a few of them seemed extremely stuck up.

You're Molly's daughter correct?" asked one of the older women, she looked like she could have been Narcissa mother but she knew that the older black was dead.

"Yes," answered Ginny giving the lady a questionable look.

"Your grandmother talks about you all of the time. She bragged when you made head girl and even more when you were accepted as the youngest teacher to ever teach at Hogwarts," said the old lady who Ginny later found out was indeed Draco's grandmother but she was not a Black, she was a Malfoy.

"Oh, really" questioned Ginny because she never thought that her grandmother would brag on her or any of her siblings.

"Yes but she did say that you have one down fall," said the older Mrs. Malfoy as Ginny became all ears," she says that you aren't doing to good in the finding a husband realm but I will inform that I think she is wrong. I think that me and Mrs. Prewett will both have grandchildren in the next two or three years."

All of the women at the table and Narcissa were all ears. Even a few of the men had overhead what the elder Mrs. Malfoy said and Draco even spit out the wine that he had just drunk.

"Grandmother," said Draco leaving the men that he was talking with," why are you hassling Ginerva?"

Draco walked behind Ginny and whispered in her ear. He was quiet with what he was saying but Ginny blushed deep and everybody in the room were wondering what Draco had told her.

All throughout dinner and the rest of the night Ginny cheeks were bright red . She was really embarrassed about what Draco had said to her but she was not mad. He had told her that his grandmother was wacko but he wouldn't mind it to much if she was the mother of his children.

After dinner Ginny and Draco said goodbye to everybody and made their way back to Hogwarts. It was about nine o'clock on a Saturday night but Ginny was extremely tired.

"Would you like to come to my room for a drink or something?" asked Draco and Ginny considered it for a second.

"Sure," said Ginny but time she said yes she yawned deep and Draco started to walk her to her door.

"It's okay if you want to go to sleep."

"I won't be able to sleep when I get in bed."

"Would you like it if I held you again? Did that help any?"

"I can't get use to you holding me every night."

"I really don't mind," said Draco as he walked in Ginny's apartment with her," why don't you get yourself ready for bed and I'll wait until you're finished."

Ginny made her way to her room to get dressed for bed. She took a quick shower then put her night clothes on before walking into the living room.

Draco pulled Ginny into his arms and she quickly went into dream land. All she needed was someone strong to hold her and make her comfortable. In some ways she was a little girl again. She had never really gotten over what happened to her in the war and she never thought that she would.

About ten minutes after Ginny was sound asleep Draco walked her into her room ans laid her on her bed. He moved to leave but Ginny had a tight hold on his shirt.

"Stay please," said Ginny still half a sleep and Draco did just that. He climbed in bed with her and pulled her back into his arms.


End file.
